Spencer Shay
Spencer Shay (born November 11, 1981) is the brother of Carly Shay and the son of Mr. Shay and Mrs. Shay. Since their father is in the military, Spencer is Carly´s legal guardian. His mother was never mentioned. He is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. Characteristics Spencer is shown to have an eccentric and weird demeanor, but despite that, he is not fooled easily, as seen in iLook Alike, iDate a Bad Boy, and iGet Pranky. He is sometimes called abnormal. According to his old girl friend Veronica, he´s a "creative, fun spirit,." He is frequently seen building strange sculptures in the show and most of his works are seen in the apartment.ra Spencer also frequently finds himself in sticky situations that serve as a subplot for the episode. Some of these subplots include his nemesis, the notorious Chuck Chambers. Although he may have quit law school after just for 72 hours, he still possesses some legal knowledge as shown in iPromote Techfoots and iOwe You. He even kept a book he got from Law School. He never told his dad that he dropped out of law school. Spencer is quite a ladies' man, having dated over 12 women. Some of his relationships are far more eccentric than he is, like Connie, the juggler, Lauren Ackerman, a teacher with a lot of emotional problems and Stephanie, a girl who believes in unicorns. Another recurring gag is that many objects Spencer touches or fixes spontaneously burst into flames, the first being the Chicken Stirfry he made in iWanna Stay With Spencer, with added humor due to the fact that the part of the item that does so is always made of a material that is non-flammable in real life, such as a hotel bell or the cymbal on a drum. Spencer attended Ridgeway Middle School, and also attended Seattle Law School for 3 days, but quit to become an artist. In the episode iPromote Techfoots, he was Carly, Sam, and Freddie's lawyer against the company Daka. His father, in the military, still thinks that he is in law school. Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring gag is that some of his projects will burst into flame randomly. Added humor comes from the fact that the item subjected to this gag is always either 1) made entirely of material that is non-flammable at room temperature in real life, or 2) made of both flammable & non-flammable materials, but it's the parts made of the latter that invariably catch on fire. Spencer has made a short claymation film called The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito. Click here to view Spencer's Gallery Family *Carly Shay' '(little sister) *'Granddad Shay' '''(grandfather) *Gramma Shay' (grandmother) *Colonel Steven Shay' (father) *Mrs. Shay' (mother) *Ozlottis Dorfman' (cousin) *Faye Dorfman' (cousin) *Tess Dorfman (aunt) *Barry Dorfman' (uncle) Spencer's Friends *[[Freddie Benson|'''Freddie Benson]]' and '[[Sam Puckett|'Sam Puckett']]' '(Carly's two best friends) *[[Socko|'Socko']] (he gives him his crazy socks) (see: Spocko) *[[Tyler|'Tyler']]' '(he gives him his neon ties) *'Nug Nug '(hugs him) (see: Spug-Nug) *'Taylor '(he is a tailor and made Spencer´s tuxedo) *[[Penny|'Penny']]' '(she gives him T'Shirts) *[[Otto|'Otto']]' '(he offers Spencer discount cars. His name is a play on the word "auto") *[[Rob|'Rob']]' '(He steals back Spencer's sofa) *'Colonel Morgan' (Friend of Carly & Spencer's father) (born 1966) *'Charles Cornelius (Gibby) Gibson' (Friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie) *Isaac (he gave Spencer the glasses for his date.) Relationships *Mrs. Benson: In an alternate reality, if Spencer was born normal, then Mrs. Benson and Spencer would have married, making Mrs. Benson Carly's sister-in-law and Freddie her nephew-in-law. *Connie: Dated her, but found out she was "juggling for other guys", so he broke up with her. *Stefanie: Dated Spencer, but he broke up with her because she was annoying. She was never seen in the show, but she was mentioned. *Lauren Ackerman : Dated her, but couldn't take her anymore because she was so hyper and unstable for just one second if Spencer wasn't thinking of her, so he broke up with her and got his life back. *Sasha Striker: Kissed after Spencer won the "World Records" title for best Pak-Rat player ever. *Trudy Galini: He dated Trudy in order to get Mr. Galini's delightfully-delicious pie recipe, and Trudy kept kissing Spencer for some reason--she wanted to 'make-out' with him on the couch that was already broken. *Veronica: A woman who Spencer was convinced only liked him when he was in a Tuxedo. *Ms. Fielder, They have no real relationship, but they make out at the end of IMust Have Locker 239.' ' *Gabriella''' ' *Allison *Charlotte Gibson: Dated her, but he saw a vision of Gibby her 'Gibby lips' when he saw her face, and Gibby's mother also saw a vision of Carly on Spencer's face, so both ran away screaming in horror. *Jennifer *Candace: Made a date with her, but they broke up when she found out he helps children with webcasts, plus was thought of as out of her league. *Gia Chambers: She was Chuck's older sister. Spencer thinks she's hot. *Krustacia Spencer's Enemies *Chuck Chambers (archnemesis) *Griffin *Spanky Stembler *Harmoo the Cat *Doug Toder *The Trick-or-Treaters *The Mean Sunshine girls *Photographer in (iCarly Awards) *A guy who stole Spencer's "naked woman" model *The Pirates (Baseball Team) *Nevel Papperman *Kyoko and Yuki *the old class mates (iGet Pranky) *Porkchopp and Sledgehammer Trivia/Notes *Spencer likes Blueberry Biltz smoothies from the Groovy Smoothie. *He was banned from camp early because he wasn't too old but for unknown reasons. *He is shown to play the banjo. *His best friend is Socko though he is never seen on-screen. *He was given detention once in school for playing with his fruit. *He refuses to shave his toes. *Harmoo the Cat has an extreme dislike for his face for some unknown reason. *Spencer was voted most likely to be a millionare in high school. *Spencer enjoys putting glue on his finger then peeling it off. *Spencer dropped out of law school after three days. *Spencer often finds things he is working with suddenly catching on fire, even if it can't happen in real life, such as musical cymbals. *In iGet Pranky, Spencer was known as the King of Pranks, but quit due to a garlic powder prank that made students go to the hospital to get their eyes flushed out. *Spencer apparently likes to play the Banjo. [http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049878/ '''Spencer Shay on IMDB'] Pictures of Spencer Spencer.png Spencer-s-back-i-carly-818414 445 334.jpg Spencer-stuck-in-an-eleavator-icarly-5379490-445-338.jpg Spencer-icarly-5379035-322-445.jpg ImagesCA0DUST1.jpg 1231932080 1.jpg Icarly-penguin-tshirt.jpg ImagesCAC97JRT.jpg 3517552785 9292c2ae55 o.jpg ThumbnailCABW1OZY.jpg spencaiscoolage.PNG Senper's Costler.jpg|There are not clothes , they are all dirty ! 68911_3407245492.jpg|link=Spencer Shay 68911_3407245492.jpg 69602_631082074.jpg|link=Spencer Shay 69558 789515256.jpg|Spencer with his soapy hair 06339_2683560966.jpg|watch out!!!|link=Spencer shay 69775_3432663766.jpg|link=Spencer shay 62194_881909604.jpg|link=Spencer shay 62251_3286476111.jpg|link=Spencer Shay 72196 1697759643.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Shay family Category:1981 births Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Main chacters gallery Category:Adults Category:Icarly Wiki Category:Art projects of Spencer Shay